Surgical lights have been used in operating rooms to provide increased light to a specific area of the room. For example, the surgical light can be positioned within an operating room and can provide increased light to a specific area of a person being operated on within the operating room. In the past, surgical lights have had a cup shaped housing having a plurality of light sources therein, with the lights sources emitting light sidewardly and then reflected to a focus point. The cup shape of the housing allowed the light to be focused at a distance within an operating room. In some of the prior art surgical lights, each reflector and associated light source are moved as a unit to adjust a size of the light at the focus spot. In some other prior art surgical lights, an incandescent bulb is moved relative to the surrounding reflector to adjust the size of the light at the focus spot.